1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tridithiocarbamic acid compounds having utility in hydrocarbon recovery, production, transportation and storage operations and in the treatment of industrial waters.
In particular, the invention relates to nitrogen-containing tridithiocarbamic acid compounds having use as demulsifiers and to a method of resolving emulsions therewith.
2. Prior Art
In general, the preparation of nitrogen-containing dithiocarbamic acids and certain derivatives thereof is well known. Various types of such compounds have been disclosed as having utility as fungicides, biocides, film formers, vulcanization accelerators, extreme pressure agents for lubricants and corrosion inhibitors.
The following patents are considered pertinent to the present invention:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,326,643, 2,356,764, 2,400,934, 2,589,209 and 2,609,389 disclose reaction products of carbon disulfide with alkylene polyamines, the products being dithiocarbamic acids or their salts. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,609,389 and 2,693,485 disclose the reaction products of lower alkylene diamines with carbon disulfide and the use of such reaction products of alkylene polyamines with carbon disulfide, the products being further reacted with aldehydes to form condensation polymers. U.S. Pat. No. 2,400,934 discloses the reaction product of 1-diethyl-amino-4-aminopentane with carbon disulfide as an intermediate in a purification process. U.S. Pat. No. 2,326,643 discloses polydithiocarbamate reaction products of carbon disulfide with aliphatic polyamines and their use as intermediates in a subsequent reaction. U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,764 discloses monodithiocarbamate reaction products of alkylene diamines with carbon disulfide and the use of such products as film formers.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,561,208 discloses the reation product of carbon disulfide with diamines having cyclohexyl groups in their chain and their use in preparing in rubber vulcanization accelerators, bactericides and fungicides.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,733,262 discloses reaction products of carbon disulfide with N(hydroxyalkyl)alkylene diamines, the reaction products being bis-dithiocarbamic acids having agricultural fungicidal activity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,192 discloses inner salt reaction products of carbon disulfide with internally alkoxylated diamines, such products having utility as corrosion inhibitors and as extreme pressure agents for lubricants.